lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
The Lostpedia Interview:Faith Fay
:Sam McPherson is responsible for this interview. --------------- Faith Fay is an actress who portrayed background cast member Sexy Blue Striped Shirt Girl, a nonspeaking role but one that holds prominent status among the fanbase. The interview was conducted over email on August 19, 2008. --------------- Lostpedia: There are usually some interesting stories relating to casting. How were you cast as a background actor on Lost? Did you know how long you would actually be on the show? About a week before casting in Hawaii began for Lost I decided I really wanted to try my hand in the medium of acting. So I went into a casting director’s office to drop of a photo of myself and fill out an application. By the end of the week I got a call asking if my photo could be submitted to the folks of “Lost” in LA and was told that it would be a four week shoot in which we survive a plane crash. They noted my resume looked like I was an adrenaline junky so they thought the leaping over plane parts and dodging fires would be right up my alley, boy were they right. It was less than a week later I got the call that I was chosen to be a survivor, there was a lot of jumping up and down and screaming for joy that followed. Lostpedia: How does it feel to be such an icon for the fan base on the show? It feels wonderful and I am very appreciative of the honor. I create art (acting, photography, painting, sculpture) to express myself and to give to others. My fan base shows first hand that I gave people something and they really enjoyed it. I want to thank everyone for the fan mail and email’s I have been receiving, your support is a blessing. I hope to continue to give to everyone and to make you all proud doing so. Lostpedia: Do you still have that famous blue striped shirt? Yes I do (a huge grin covered my face as I typed that). It sits safely in a suitcase, waiting to be unleashed, to have freedom, to once again explore the island. A image of Peter Parker pulling out the chest in which he had placed his Spidey suit comes to mind, it’s like visiting an old friend who offers you endless possibilities. Lostpedia: You left the show in early season two. Would you consider coming back to the show if it was offered? Since I left the show, I have continued acting classes, had speaking roles on another show and films, and really studied how to be a solid actor. The medium of acting was very new to me and I needed to be educated and build my resume (as I had done as a fine artist). I would be thrilled if my character was developed on Lost and I feel now I could offer the show, cast members, and fans something more. Lostpedia: Have you created a back story for SBSSG? If so, what is it? Yes. One evening we were filming late and I ended up sharing my survivors story with Terry O’Quinn. At his suggestion, I gave a copy to the writers and creators. SBSSG was a commercial photographer who was in Australia scuba diving and photographing the Great Barrier Reef when she witnessed and photographed another scuba diver being killed by a great white shark. She immediately sold the photos to the highest bidding magazine. The shark attack photos along with her cameras and unused film, were on the plane when it crashed on the island. Sitting stranded on an island with a guy named Hurley… she then saw her self in a rendition of Shackleton’s Antarctic Adventure. Where she wanted to photograph the survivors and their ordeal to record this event and the individuals experiencing it, as Australian photographer Frank Hurley did in 1914-1916. As SBSSG spent more time on the island she began to have dreams and visions: recalling long walks in the woods and shooting bow and arrow with her grandfather when she was a child... She began to open the door to a past she had forgotten and to a culture she had repressed. It took being stranded on an island for her to open up to her American Indian ancestors and the knowledge they had passed on. At one point SBSSG felt the survivors were a tribe placed together to support and protect one another at all cost. She carved arrow heads and made necklaces with them for the survivors so that they could be united as one (I actually made these necklaces for the original survivors one of which Josh Holloway wore on the cover of TV Guide the first season of Lost.) SBSSG began spending more time on her own scouting and learning the island and its secrets. Eventually due to the cruelty occurring upon the island she walked deep into the jungle and secluded her self in the quiet nature of the island. Lostpedia: What is the most interesting story from your time spent on the show? There were so many amazing moments during my time on Lost. The first week of filming the pilot, having happy birthday sang to me and sharing my birthday cake with actors who had previously entertained and inspired me as an artist, sitting and sharing the Lost premier with Josh Holloway, Evie taking time to help prepare me for a film audition, Jorge attending and supporting me in a showcase I acted in, Matthew Fox sharing how to keep one’s integrity as an artist, Terry O’Quinn’s advice: stay positive, keep flapping your wings, and have faith... The interesting story is that I got to film on the beaches and in the mountains of a beautiful island, work with amazing directors, writers, and actors who taught me an incredible amount through watching them work and listening to their good hearted advice. Lostpedia: Do you watch the show? If so, are you a casual viewer or a die-hard fan? I spend a lot of time traveling and creating art, therefore have not been able to follow the show as closely as I would like. Yet have told myself by August 1st I want to be caught up on all that has occurred. Lostpedia: Who is your favorite character? SBSSG would give her life to protect Jack. To her his soul feels the purest. 'Lostpedia would like to thank Faith Fay for taking the time to do the interview. '